Rikuken
by HolyDemon09
Summary: I suck at summaries


Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or DNAngel. The authors of both series do.

Chapter 1

"Hello, Luke-san. What can we do for you?" asked Shigure.

"Hey, Shigure-san, Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun, is it okay if I stay here for a few days? Riku and I are fighting. I usually get hurt when we fight." said Luke quietly

"Of course you can stay here(A/N: to hell with kun, san etc. I hate those things) Luke. I wonder if Hiwatari and Risa know you are here?" asked Shigure

"Doubt they know he is here 'cause if they did Riku would know he's here and so you, the damn rat, Luke and I would be dead meat." said Kyo groggily coming up the steps behind Luke.

"Ya, they don't know I am here because if they did I would soon be in the intensive care unit of the local hospital. And just from looking at her, Tohru looks paler than Yuki and in other words she looks very sick." said Luke

"Tohru are you sick? If you are, I am calling Hatori and you are going to your room to rest." said Kyo.

"Yes, I am a little sick." said Tohru quietly.

So Tohru went to bed, Kyo called Hatori, Shigure showed Luke where he could stay and Yuki called Riku, Risa, and Satoshi to tell them Luke was with them and they were not to come get him until Riku calmed down a lot.

"Lucas, school starts soon and where will you be going? Will you go to Azumano High or will you go to school with Yuki, Tohru and Kyo?" asked Shigure.

"I will go to school with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. You will definitely not be acting like my guardian unless you stop acting like the world's biggest pervert which will be for you since you write smut and yes I know what it is you write so stop acting like a pervert or you will die a horrible and painful death not even fit for enemies.

"Lucas, no need to worry about that, I called the principal saying that a new student is living with Tohru, the damned cat, the stupid mutt and I. The principal asked what year you were in so I said the same year as the cat, Tohru and I, so you will take the exam the day after tomorrow." said Yuki

"Thanks Yuki. Thanks a lot." said Lucas

So the next day Lucas took the entrance exam for Kaibara High and passed with flying colours because the questions were stuff he already knew from when he was a student in Canada and Azumano. Hatori visited Tohru and told her to get some rest because she had a very bad cold/case of the flu and that he would be back to check on her tomorrow. He told Lucas that he would take him to get his belongings after checking on Tohru in the morning(A/N: how he knew Lucas was now living with Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and the mutt- I mean Shigure, no one will ever know even me and I am the author). Hatori also said before leaving that he is the new head of the Sohmas and that Akito was finally dead because Aya(A/N: spelling?) ran him over with his car(A/N: muahahahaha)and that they could all live in peace well except maybe Lucas because of Riku and her mood swing... The next day when Hatori came to check on Tohru, Daisuke Niwa and Rikki DeTamble came by with Luke's belongings and Riku Harada. "Hey ya Luke!" said Rikki, Luke's twin sister and Daisuke together.

"Luke I am sorry if I was the reason you ran away. I didn't even notice that you had left until Yuki called saying that we weren't to come get you until I calmed down a lot. So we decided to let you live with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. Speaking of Tohru where is she anyways?" asked Riku.

"Tohru is in her room resting and trying to get over a cold and thank you for letting me stay here for now. Anyways you weren't the only person to blame for causing me to run away. The other person is my twin sister Rikki. Rikki do you know how much pressure I am under because of you? Did you think that _**you**_ being perfect wouldn't affect me negatively eventually?... Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question." yelled Lucas.

Rikki looked abashed, her brother had never snapped like that back in Canada... oh wait yes he had in grade 7 he got suspended for biting a kid when he snapped. Now that he's snapped again, she knew why he snaps- he holds his anger inside of him for too long and when he surpasses the point where he can safely contain his anger or his anger limit all his pent up anger is released in one blast. "Luke, I am so so sorry. I think it would be best if you lived here for now on. Is that alright with you Shigure?" asked Rikki quietly.

It was at that moment Tohru chose to come out of her room and into the living room. "Yes, of course he can stay here and Tohru how are you feeling? I hope Luke didn't wake you when he snapped at his sister." said Shigure slyly.

"No, Lucas didn't wake me up when he snapped. I just couldn't sleep anymore so I came down to make myself a cup of green tea but I think I'll make 2, one for me and one for Lucas. Would you like that Lucas?" asked Tohru. Lucas just nodded, being unable to speak. "Ok, Lucas, I will be back in a few minutes." said Tohru as she went to make the tea.

"She seems to be better now. Now Riku, Rikki and Daisuke shouldn't you be going home now because if you only came here to bother my patients, go home please. Oh Riku before you go could you tell me why Lucas doesn't speak after he gets really sad or after he snaps?" asked Hatori.

"Ya he's been like that since he came to Japan about 4 or 5 months ago. He'll only talk to 2 maybe 3 people because he feels that they understand and know what is going on within his mind and the people he will talk to are myself, his best friend in Canada- Brett Harvey and quite possibly Tohru. He'll start to talk again in 1½-2 days. According to Rikki, he was ok in Canada but 1 day he just became too sad and stopped talking then Brett started to talk to him and he talked back, the same thing happened on his 2nd day he Japan but instead of Brett who got him to talk it was me." answered Riku.

So Riku, Rikki and Daisuke left the 5 guys and Tohru alone and went back to Azumano. Hatori decided to stay to see if what Riku said was true and to keep an eye on his patients(Tohru and now Lucas). So when Tohru came back with two cups of green tea, Lucas was still not talking either because of the after effects of him snapping or because he had lost his voice so when Tohru gave him the green tea he didn't thank her vocally but Tohru knew what he was thinking so she knew what he tried to say. So days later, she went into his room to see if he was alright because he'd gone in there not feeling well earlier that day. "Lucas are you ok? I want to talk to you again, to hear your voice." said Tohru in a caring tone.

"I am fine just a little nervous about my first day at Kaibara High. Thanks to you and Hatori but mostly thanks to you I am able to talk again. There are now 3 people in this world that get me to talk after I snap or go into a state of deep sadness; you, Brett Harvey in Canada and my ex-girlfriend Riku Harada. The reason Riku is my ex is because I knew we would not stay together for the rest of our lives and that I think I am starting to fall in love with you Tohru. I just hope you can return my feelings." said Lucas quietly.

"Lucas I can return your feelings because I am starting to fall in love with you as well." said Tohru.

"How touching. Two teenagers expressing their love for each other." said Shigure from Lucas's doorway.

"Shigure. Time. To. Die!" yelled Lucas as he ran after Shigure to kill while at the same time not looking where he was going and falling down the stairs.

Sorry that it is shorter than than my other stories so far but hey those stories were spur of the moment things and this has been in the works since before The Thief's Return and Daisuke's Sorrow.


End file.
